starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Sable de luz de Luke Skywalker
Dark Empire |bladel= |mods= |weight= |protection= |capacity= |range= |diseño=Basado en planos de Obi-Wan Kenobi |markings= |hideu= |propósito=Combate con sables de luz |era=*Era de la Rebelión *Era de la Nueva República *Era de la Nueva Orden Jedi *Era del Legado |afiliación=Luke Skywalker}} El sable de luz de Luke Skywalker fue el que Luke Skywalker utilizó después de haber perdido el sable de su padre durante el duelo en la Ciudad Nube. Especificaciones Construcción thumb|left|220px|Luke Skywalker ensamblando su sable de luz El diseño del arma se basó en los esquemas de un libro que Luke encontró en la que fue la choza de Obi-Wan Kenobi en Tatooine. Aunque el producto final era fiel a esos diseños, Luke simplificó el arma considerablemente al ser su primer intento. Por ejemplo; decidió utilizar sólo un cristal de sable de luz, en lugar de tres, los ideales para permitir una hoja ajustable. Luke pudo reunir la mayoría de las piezas que necesitaba para construir su arma de varios vendedores en la ciudad de Mos Eisley, sin embargo, tuvo que usar un cristal de sable de luz sintético. En los años después del establecimiento del Imperio Galáctico en el 19 ABY, se llevó a cabo un gran esfuerzo para eliminar los últimos recursos restantes de la caída Orden Jedi de la galaxia. Una de estas medidas fue la prohibición de todos los cristales susceptibles de ser utilizados en la construcción de sables de luz. Debido a esto, Luke se vio obligado a crear su propio cristal sintético verde, usando un pequeño horno y el libro de instrucciones. Durante muchos días, Luke trabajó sobre los componentes, comprobando y volviendo a revisar las instrucciones en muchas ocasiones, sin tomar atajos. Durante un mes después de iniciar, el arma aún no estaba terminada. Luke tuvo que interrumpir su trabajo en el proyecto, mientras que él y sus amigos montaron un infructuoso intento de rescatar a Han Solo de la custodia del cazarrecompensas Boba Fett en el planeta Gall. De vuelta a Tatooine, Luke volvió a su trabajo en el arma, cortando y puliendo el cristal sin refinar que había creado en una joya de múltiples facetas adecuada para el sable. Igualmente basó su diseño en el propio sable láser de Obi-Wan en memoria de su mentor. Funcionalidad thumb|right|Luke Skywalker usando el sable de luz contra los esbirros de Jabba Cuando Luke encendió el arma por primera vez, funcionaba perfectamente. La hoja verde no emitía calor, lo que significa que los superconductores internos estaban funcionando correctamente, y pudo cortar una torre de roca de una muñeca de espesor sin dificultad. Luke también notó que el arma poseía un balance superior al sable de luz de su padre. Posiblemente como resultado de la utilización de un cristal sintético, el sable de luz hacía un siseo de chasquido distintivo al activarse, un sonido diferente a la emitida por el primer sable de Luke. Historia thumb|left|232px|Luke Skywalker usando el sable en duelo contra Darth Vader En 3 DBY, la construcción del arma le dio a Luke la confianza que necesitaba para continuar progresando haste ser un Caballero Jedi. Un año después Luke utilizó su sable de luz en el rescate de Han Solo en Tatooine, donde Luke oculto su sable en su Droide R2-D2. Cuando el momento de la acción llego, R2-D2 lanzó el sable de luz hacia el Jedi. En esta breve pelea el sable se cobro la vida de varios cazarrecompensas de Jabba el Hutt. A bordo de la segunda Estrella de la Muerte, usó su arma durante el enfrentamiento final con Darth Vader. Cuando Palpatine inspeccionó el sable de luz, afirmó que el diseño era muy similar al de su padre. En el clímax del duelo, mientras permanecía de pie con el arma nivelada a la garganta de su padre caído, Luke se negó a matar a su padre y pasarse al lado oscuro de la Fuerza, desactivando el arma y lanzándola a un lado. Luke más tarde recuperaría el arma después de ser rescatado por su padre redimido del aluvión de los rayos de la Fuerza del Emperador, llevándolo a las celebraciones de la victoria de la Alianza Rebelde en Endor. Luke seguiría empleando su sable de luz en los años siguientes a la Batalla de Endor, usadolo repetidamente. El arma estaba a su lado cuando Luke supervisó el renacimiento de la Orden Jedi y los conflictos que siguieron después, incluyendo la lucha contra el Remanente Imperial, los yuuzhan vong y los killiks. Durante su breve aprendizaje bajo el renacido Palpatine, Luke se vio obligado a sustituir su cristal verde con una gema roja Sith. Finalmente usó esta hoja roja en rebelión contra Palpatine, venciendo al Lord Sith. Luke después cambió de nuevo a su cristal. Una leyenda más tarde afirmó que el sable de luz podía ser encontrado en el interior de los restos de Outpost 17, un puesto de avanzada en las Regiones Desconocidas que había sido destruida durante la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong. Esto resultó ser un mito, ya que Skywalker continuaría blandiendo este sable años después de la guerra Yuuzhan vong, incluso durante la guerra del Enjambre y la Segunda Guerra Civil Galáctica. Más tarde, él tomaría el arma con él en su exilio impuesto en 43 DBY. El arma estaba todavía con él a partir del 44 DBY, cuando él lo utilizó para matar a Abeloth. Entre bastidores Durante décadas, los aficionados estaban intrigados por una "escena de la construcción del sable de luz", en la que Luke construye el sable de luz en una cueva en Tatooine. Aunque existían storyboards para la escena, Mark Hamill negó negó haber rodado la escena. Sin embargo, en la Celebration V de 2010, Hamill y George Lucas presentaron el clip eliminado, que incluye una breve secuencia en la que Luke construye el sable de luz, después lo activa por primera vez. Los asistentes en la celebración de V enloquecieron de emoción cuando se le mostró el clip borrado hace mucho. Para muchos, era un sueño hecho realidad. El vídeo fue posteriormente incluido en el boxset de la saga en Blu-ray. La empuñadura que Mark Hamill utiliza en'' Star Wars Episodio VI: El Regreso del Jedi'' fue lanzada por el Transbordador espacial Discovery el 20 de octubre de 2007, que curiosamente fue lanzado a las 11:38. Apariciones * *''Shadows of the Empire'' novel *''Shadows of the Empire'' comic *''Star Wars: Masters of Teräs Käsi'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' *''Star Wars 80: Ellie'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] / novel / junior novelization / radio *''Super Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' *''A Time to Mourn, a Time to Dance: Oola's Tale'' *''Sleight of Hand: The Tale of Mara Jade'' *''The Great God Quay: The Tale of Barada and the Weequays'' *''Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand'' *''La Tregua de Bakura'' *''X-wing: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars 81: Jawas of Doom'' *''Star Wars 82: Diplomacy'' *''Star Wars 87: Still Active After All These Years'' *''Star Wars 89: I'll See You in the Throne Room'' *''Star Wars 90: The Choice'' *''Star Wars 92: The Dream'' *''Star Wars 93: Catspaw'' *''Star Wars 94: Small Wars'' *''Star Wars 95: No Zeltrons'' *''Star Wars 96: Duel With a Dark Lady'' *''Star Wars 97: Escape'' *''Star Wars 99: Touch of the Goddess'' *''Star Wars 100: First Strike'' *''Star Wars 102: School Spirit'' *''Star Wars 104: Nagais and Dolls'' *''Star Wars 105: The Party's Over'' *''Star Wars 106: My Hiromi'' *''Star Wars 107: All Together Now'' *''Shadows of the Empire: Evolution'' *''Collapsing New Empires'' *''The Glove of Darth Vader'' *''The Lost City of the Jedi'' *''Zorba the Hutt's Revenge'' *''Mission from Mount Yoda'' *''Queen of the Empire'' *''Prophets of the Dark Side'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Heir to the Empire comic'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''Dark Force Rising comic'' *''La Última Orden '' *''The Last Command comic'' *''Dark Empire'' *''Dark Empire II'' *''Empire's End'' *''Crimson Empire'' *''Crimson Empire III: Empire Lost'' *''Jedi Search'' * *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Children of the Jedi'' * *''Darksaber'' *''Jedi Academy: Leviathan'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Planet of Twilight'' *''Crimson Empire III: Empire Lost 1'' *''The Crystal Star'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''The New Rebellion'' *''Ambush at Corellia'' *''Assault at Selonia'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Vector Prime'' *''Invasion 0: Refugees, Prologue'' *''Invasion 1: Refugees, Part 1'' *''Invasion 2: Refugees, Part 2'' *''Invasion 3: Refugees, Part 3'' *''Invasion 7: Rescues, Part 2'' *''Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''Dark Tide II: Ruin'' *''Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''Balance Point'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Emissary of the Void'' *''Star by Star'' *''Dark Journey'' *''Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''The Final Prophecy'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Betrayal'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Tempest'' *''Exile'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Inferno'' *''Fury'' *''Revelation'' *''Invincible'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Outcast'' *''Omen'' *''Abyss'' *''Backlash'' *''Allies'' *''Vortex'' *''Conviction'' *''Ascension'' *''Apocalypse'' *''Crucible'' }} Apariciones no canónicas *''The Lost Lightsaber'' Fuentes * * * * * * * * * * * * *''The Unknown Regions'' Notas y referencias Skywalker, Luke